The invention relates to a lock and especially to a lock for cabinets in which a counter-locking component mounted on a door or a cabinet base is latched by a lock component mounted on the other of the door and base.
Locks of this type are most advantageously used for cabinets of the type which accommodate a record player, video cassette recorder, video tape, and the like, in order to protect them, e.g., for protection from children. Opening of the door protected by the lock is carried out by actuating the lock with one hand while opening the door with the other hand.
An object of this invention is to simplify as much as possible the steps of unlocking, opening and the closing of the door.